The goal of Core 0 is to provide strong and consistent support for all aspects of image analysis, processing and management for the research projects and cores. A common theme that spans all the research projects is to investigate the use of anatomic, physiological and metabolic imaging and other data to guide individualized patient treatments. Projects 1 and 2 will collect a variety of images,, including GT, anatomic and physiological MRI, FDG and 110 MET PET, and hepatic function and lung ventilation and perfusion SPECT, for brain, head and neck, liver and lung prior to, during and after treatment for individualized adpative treatment. Project 3 will develop and investigate methods to determine image-based indicators for assessment of outcomes and relate them to patterns of failure. Project 4, which aims to develop and investigate response-driven, knowledge-based decision support for adaptive plan optimization, will take the processed image data as inputs for decision making support. Although each project has a specific plan to use these images, they all share a common set of needs. Core G will provide service support for the needs of image analysis, processing and management. Our specific aims are to 1) provide a shared infrastructure and software tools for supporting quantitative image analysis, processing, visualization and management, as well as for facilitating image data flow (input and output) between the treatment planning system, image PACS and image analysis system (FIAT); 2)provide service support for image analysis, processing and modeling for all projects; and 3) provide support for image retrieval, storage and management for all projects. In-house software tools (Functional Image Analysis Tools(FIAT) and deformable image registration tools) will be further enhanced to provide support for image registration, pre-processing for noise and artifact reduction, pharmacokinetic modeling of dyanmic contrast enhanced MRI, dynamic SPECT and dynamic PET, image segmentation and data reduction, voxel-based and volumetric analysis, image statistical analysis, and image presentation and visualization. All image data will be centrally managed to facilitate efficient storage and retrieval of the data by multiple projects.